


Truth and Its Irrelevance

by Aminophen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Venom, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, 仿生人会梦见电子羊吗au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: ‘不管去哪里，你都不得不做一些错事。这是生命的基本条件，要求你违背自己认同的身份。在某些时候，每个活着的生命都必须这么做。’——《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》





	1. 仿生人梦见非电子美女

**Author's Note:**

> 又名旧金山警察故事和仿生蛇会咬美女吗

毒蛇照例在闹铃响之前醒了。他盯着黑黝黝的空气，一动不动。等到七点，闹铃尖叫起来，帕兹甜美地问他是否要关闭闹铃。毒蛇说：“关闭闹铃。”

“好的，V。”她甜美地回答，然后为他开了灯，拉开窗帘。窗外的景象无论白天黑夜都没什么区别，高楼与辐射尘遮蔽了日光，霓虹灯和它们的光污染像卫兵那样佁然不动。

他起来，左肩沉而酸痛，腹部还没好的伤口也很疼。他十五分钟后准时出现在厨房里站着吃完了他的那份蛋白质条。十几年前罗森公司搞清楚细胞更替的秘诀之后新出的型号大部分都得进食——像人类那样。毒蛇是警用的类型，很精密，他有味蕾，能尝到蛋白质条加热过后散发出的那点添加剂的味道。

“帕兹，以后不要加热早餐。”他吃完了早上的那份，擦干净手。人工智能回答：“好的，V。”她是老旧的型号，而且V房间里没有内置全息投影仪。通常她也只会回答‘好的’或者‘已经安排好了’。

公寓没有客厅，进门路过窄窄的门廊就是床，右手边是条形的厨房，同样没有坐下吃饭的地方。在离旧金山警局F分部附近毒蛇只负担得起这样的屋子。前屋主早已移民，什么都没带走，包括家具和装饰品，而且他们不在意一个仿生人住在那里。法律上毒蛇仍旧是警局的附属物品，但机械被设计出来就是要自给自足的，包括自己解决食宿，还有按时上班。

七点四十的时候他已经穿好了警服，检查过配枪。走之前他打开大衣柜，里面空荡荡的，只挂着两件备用外套和两条衬衫，底部有个发亮的箱子。毒蛇蹲下来，盯了它一会。蛇从树干里冒出一个头，懒散地趴在那里。它几乎成天都是那个姿势，让人不禁怀疑它的线路是否老化出了问题。它是被前屋主遗弃的家具之一。毒蛇没法叫人来修理它，那可能会暴露他保有一只电子蛇的事实。一只宠物，尽管是电子的，会为他带来法律上的麻烦。

他从一边的食物盒里取出一只电子苍蝇放进恒温盒里。那只昆虫发出极其逼真的声音在里面乱转，不停撞在玻璃壁上。蛇依然是那副郁郁寡欢的样子，偶尔吐出一小节蛇信来。毒蛇知道它会吃的，不过要等他走了之后。他点了一下玻璃示意，起来把柜门关上离去。

在楼梯间他又看见带有辱骂字眼的喷漆，上面还涂了旧金山警徽的标志。嬉皮大多数没有驾驶证，所以他们不知道在这个行业工作除了受到异乎寻常多的辱骂之外还有低领空随意驾驶的权力。毒蛇八点准时在部门报到。他注意到寂静也在现场。或许是有什么大案，他想。仿生人警察们向来独立行动。他们被设计得不适合团队合作，刻意的缺陷之一，缺乏共情。十五年前的叛乱让仿生人的设计制作多了很多限制，现在地球上最先进的型号除了公司自留的财产外，都在警局或是类似的部门服务。

寂静瞥了他一眼，面无表情。她穿着似乎是最小号的那种警服，腰掐得很细。毒蛇知道她没兴趣建设正常人的假象，睡在警局安排给他们的休眠仓里，没有爱好和交流的欲望，或者设置。有时候他羡慕她这点。她的冷漠是如此完美无缺，对现实不屑一顾。存在本身就是任务。

艾默里奇的办公室在十三楼。毒蛇到的时候艾默里奇已经吩咐完了寂静，她擦过毒蛇离开，好像他不存在。艾默里奇朝他打了个招呼：“进来，毒蛇。你可能已经猜到了，手头有个很重要的案子需要你去处理。寂静会负责另一部分……总之这不是你要担心的。上头插手了，明白吗？很复杂，联邦自顾不暇，我们自己解决也无妨。你得去圣何塞一趟。”

核危机过后很长一段时间人们分离崩析，直到有资源的城市开始建造墙和墙内的过滤循环系统，代价是普遍城市面积缩水三分之一以上，人口却暴增二到十倍不等。一些城市，例如旧金山，发展出了独立的警察系统，另一些则不同。

“那里不欢迎警察。”

“用新身份去。诺，文件我都会发给你。之后你去一趟罗森公司把东西弄好，马上出发。这事催得很紧。”

毒蛇看了一眼他的任务。“本尼迪克特·米勒，混血，商人。我明白了。”毒蛇留意到上面标注米勒是个重度残疾人，理论上他甚至享有一份残疾保障。他没把这点说出来。

“这人很狡猾，你得小心点。而且据我所知他不喜欢仿生人，尽量别被发现了。你可以吓吓他，但他不会轻易中套。最重要的是不能打草惊蛇。”艾默里奇挠了挠头发，一副烦恼而无能的样子。那是他的伪装，毒蛇很早就看明白，或许米勒也是这种人，用残疾制造一种假象。

“用这个，直接嵌进你手里。”艾默里奇掏出一个小传输器，在手上晃了晃，递给毒蛇。“这会自动识别我们要的那部分，然后发给寂静，接下的她会解决。他很可能会发现这股信号，但那时候已经晚了。你找机会离开就行。”

“我可以拘捕他吗？”

“目前不行——名义上你可以，但你不可能用那个身份把罪犯带出圣何塞。做好你的买家，装作对他做的什么生意有兴趣。你明白的。”艾默里奇不耐烦地摆手。”这之后你可以休息一段时间，还有一笔奖金，到时候就去把这玩意处理了。“他指了指自己的额头。

毒蛇点头，离开的时候自己带上门，瞥见艾默里奇盯着前方的虚空，似乎在惋惜一杯已经冷透了的咖啡。

毒蛇开着车去罗森总部，旧金山最高的几栋楼之一。罗森公司跟警方合作密切，警方的车也有特殊权限，很快降落在专门的高台上。一位接待员已经在等着他：“欢迎，警员V。您的请求我们已经收到，跟我来。”她的声音甜美、镇定，转身的时候铅笔裙里包裹着的翘挺臀部在毒蛇面前若隐若现地晃动。

罗森公司总是把他们的产品做得尽善尽美。毒蛇想到自己的疤痕、残缺的左臂和角——一次任务的意外，动脑部修理很麻烦，起码得休息大半周。警局没那个义务给他放假或是给他全款维修费报销。他手臂的事故只不过让他躺了一个周末，然后他就戴着义肢继续干了。他的初始模板确实算得上英俊。热带的阳光和金发男人。他用拇指顶住自己的手心。或许并不存在这样一个模板人物，但这跟他又有什么关系？就跟他面前的这个接待员一样。他们被制造，开始服务，然后被废弃或是毁灭。

指纹和指下埋植做得很快，留给毒蛇指尖一阵火辣辣的疼痛。传输器被嵌在他左手的义肢里。右手指尖下则有负责糊弄血液检测的假体。虹膜假体是半液态的，功效期很短，只有不到一小时左右，但足以通过身份验证。之后它会造成视力减退和别的不方便之处，接待员解释，你回来之后可以治疗，这都是包括在警方医保内的服务。仿生人在这方面比真人方便廉价得多。她把那一小罐类似眼药水的假体递给毒蛇，把他送到车边说：“下次再会，警员V。希望您对罗森公司的服务感到满意。”

毒蛇启动飞车，他升空之后看到接待员还站在原地，不知道脸上是否还带着同样的公式化微笑。他点击长途自动驾驶系统，含了一片葡萄糖片，打算在途中休息一阵。等到奖金下来，除去手术的部分应该还能剩下一些，他可以去买头痛片，再把蛇的箱子换一个更好的。

手术的事罗森的人告诉他，谁也说不准，或许得把他重新调试一次。那会是他第三次调试了，这种感觉令毒蛇觉得自己报废期将近。那些无用的记忆仍扰乱他的休眠。亲吻他的金发男人、他的手指、他柔软的耳后皮肤。他应该是有一个模板的。没人会那么对一个仿生人。这段记忆属于一个真实的人，那个金发的男人也是真的，或许他们都活着，或许只有一个人活着，而他作为一个仿生人短暂地活在这段模糊的记忆里，为那陌生人的触摸快乐到颤栗。

抵达圣何塞外环的时候毒蛇醒来，擦了枪，这不是警用的那把，特殊任务有另外的配套。四周废弃的高楼林立，城市如同退潮的水那样缩到远处。废墟里偶有灯火和烟冒出来。据去年人口统计大约还有10%的地球人口生活在城市‘外环’或是更偏远的荒漠，代价是更高的婴儿智力残障概率和更短的生命周期。毒蛇隐约记得现在移民增加了一项考试，他记不清了。圣何塞内环出入港就在远方不远处，张着它并不欢迎的大口。

虹膜假体滴入左眼之后引起一阵不适，毒蛇发觉他左眼的视力已经受到了一些影响。他前面那辆车刚走，左边显示板上已经出现他的车牌、身份信息。验证机器人的灯亮了一盏。约翰·斯内克，居住地：旧金山，无犯罪记录。

毒蛇把左边的车窗放下，别扭地用右手在验证机器人的板面上录入指纹，随后按照指示左眼看向虹膜扫描仪。短暂的安静后，三盏灯都亮了。提示音响起：“欢迎来到圣何塞，您的批准暂住周期是一周。出港请沿指示通道行驶，谢谢。”

圣何塞比旧金山城市面积要小，流动人口却多得多，原因多样。毒蛇对这里不熟，让自动导航带着他走。目的地令他必须穿城而过。午后的城市被辐射尘和昏暗的日光包裹，似乎无害。北圣何塞区的建筑比其余地方更密集，老化程度也更高。毒蛇有个大概影响，将车停到附近的一处付费停车场，步行下到城市底部。

现代城市底部是污水集合之地，难见阳光，自成一体。体面人大多住在十五层以上，那里是一片新空间。有钱人则住得更高。花园街不仅一朵花都没有，还弥漫着一股难言的和成品味道。毒蛇在一家杂货铺弄了一条眼罩把左眼遮住。他已经感觉到眼球的刺痛，不久后那里会有病变反应，内行人可能看得出来，他不想冒险。今天他穿了一件皮夹克，暗色衬衫和牛仔裤，带了手套，老气，但是很管用。

文件上只显示米勒在这条街上有资产，具体位置没有标注。毒蛇找到唯一一家门口没有站着裸男裸女的酒吧钻进去。他沿着狭窄铺着石榴花纹案瓷砖的楼梯向下摸索，配枪别在腰后沉甸甸的。还没到时候，酒吧里就几个人。电视开着，正在播灾难新闻，邓巴顿大桥又塌了，这次市政没通过任何去再修补它的条案。毒蛇出示了一下付款码，告诉吧台机器人：“这有什么能喝的，来一杯。”

他左边的人向他那边移了两个位置，主动介绍到：“里奥，你是新来的？”他打量了一番毒蛇，眼珠子滚动着，嘴唇下方那片装饰性植入闪闪发光。“别说话，让我猜猜——外环农业最近发展不错，嗯？”

“对。”毒蛇回答。他面前多了一杯浑浊的酒液。他喝了一口，酒精味里带着股工业水果香精、咖啡和蔗糖的味道。他又打了个手势，让吧台机器人给里奥也上一杯。

里奥往他那里又靠了一些：“谢了。来城里玩玩？这一片我很熟。”

毒蛇不确定自己是否错过了酒吧入口的什么暗示，还是这并不是同性恋酒吧，只是一个巧合。又或者里奥就是这里固定的那种人。他对人的各种暗示和隐喻并不敏感，他内置的缺陷。此前的卧底任务他完成得不错，但需要与人交流的部分很少，大部分是潜入，把信息弄到手。他说：“时间不多。这次是来看个项目的。你有听说过米勒这人么，在这附近应该有个办公室。”

里奥一下显得很丧气，近乎让毒蛇觉得自己露出了什么破绽。他往吧台上趴了一下，回答：“原来是这样。好吧。他的办公室就在对面那栋楼。”他灌下大半杯酒，眼睛又亮了一点。“但这事不急，不是吗？什么手续审核还要搞好一阵。如果你有兴趣在这转转，记得找我。”

毒蛇走出酒吧，花园街那股特殊的气味又盖过来。这次他习惯了一下，进入里奥指给他的那栋大楼。花园街八号。门厅内空空如也，左边的接待台内也没有人，墙上倒还是有老式的那种公司名称挂牌。毒蛇顺着楼层往上慢慢看，九楼，米勒，米勒移民事务咨询公司，九一一号。原来是这样。米勒干的这门生意倒不错，而且估计认识些人。艾默里奇一副想把他摘出去的模样。

毒蛇在电梯里检查了一下自己，没什么不对劲的。他翻开眼罩看了一下。左眼基本失去视力，有感光，眼球上罩着一层浊白色的翳。他把眼罩翻下来，拉正，检查了一次通讯器和枪，等电梯开门。

办公楼内十分冷清，走廊狭窄，铺着灰色地板，散发着消毒水的味道。九一一号在走廊里面，门是那种磨砂玻璃的。毒蛇按了门铃，门立刻开了，前台坐着一位短发女郎。她的下巴比较短，画着精致的妆容，做了单色指甲，感觉很复古。她问：“有什么事？”

“来了解一下。正好在这附近办事。”毒蛇说。“我有这方面的意向已经有一段时间了，但一直在外环忙活。”

“先坐吧，请便。”她指了指一边的沙发和糖果。她接通了某种内部电话，毒蛇听到对方是男性。她说了几句，不是，好吧，看上去是认真的，快点。“老板现在有事，他等下会见你，亲自给你介绍。在这之前你可以看一看我们的资料片，这方面需要了解的可不少。”

毒蛇坐到沙发上。他面前的投影仪立即开始播放广告片。欢迎来到米勒移民咨询公司！关于火星，你知道多少？清洁环境，保证分配，大量私人空间，让您回到战前年代的生活品质。政府仿生人保证，您的私人定制服务，完全免费。您的私人助手、陪伴……关于这项服务你又知道什么小窍门？该怎么定制它们，又有什么选择？米勒为您服务。

影片最后出现了米勒的动态图片。他穿着西藏，领口敞开，系着丝巾而不是领带，脸上挂着一副太阳镜，头发一丝不苟地用发胶固定在脑后，笑容灿烂、职业化。有点像九点后的脱口秀主持人，毒蛇想。他注意到米勒也带着手套。仿真义肢，从形状判断价格不菲。米勒的动态图完全看不出他有任何残疾之处，或许这只是动作捕捉的合成，或者摄于他残疾之前。

影片结束之后他呆坐了一会，面前的广告已经开始下一个章节，正在介绍火星移民资格筛选问题。他听见左边门廊里传出一声电子音。米勒的前台助理告诉他：“先生，请进。真不好意思让你等了这么久。”

米勒办公室的门是木质的，很重。毒蛇判断里面有防弹夹层。他推开门，发现里面是一个套间。米勒的办工桌挡在门前，背后有好几个屏幕在播放类似新闻的视频。皮质的办公椅背对着他。室内摆着不少东西，显得有点乱，但很干净。有个玩意放在右边的高架子上，毒蛇认出来那是曾经信奉默瑟主义的人会用的古董，警局的档案库里有好几个。

米勒开口，毒蛇听得出他的声音跟广告片里的一样，不过语气不怎么好：“你有看到任何想要的套餐吗，嗯？一个人还是带家属？如果你赶紧确定下周我们可以给你开始办理，这周已经排满了。”

毒蛇不清楚米勒为什么像被人踢了屁股一样。他说：“我还没确定。前台说你会讲的。”

“什么？”米勒像没听清楚他说的话一样，转过来。他的穿着跟广告片里几乎一样，带着一副盖住大半张脸的墨镜，只是领口是空的，头发也没那么整齐。他盯着毒蛇，过一会说：“别担心，我会给你介绍的。给你，我再去拿实体的资料来。”他递给毒蛇一个平板，上面同样播放着先前系列的广告。说完，他起身，走向身后的套间门内。

毒蛇观察着米勒。对方的义肢真是高级货，这么近的距离他都没有看出异样。米勒离去给了他好机会。他快速地起身，左臂弹出接入口，接入了米勒的电脑。这台机子不小，占了整个办公桌底层。普通商人根本用不着这种功率的机器。他不确定米勒是否起疑了，这件事越快解决越好。

传输器弹出接入接口，上面的指示灯亮了一下。毒蛇准备断开连接，但他突然发现左臂义肢失去控制。他抬头，没有来得及反应就被一支麻醉枪放倒，趴在桌子上，头晕目眩。他隐约感觉到米勒走到他身后，把他弄到椅子上。他含糊地说了几句自己也不懂的话，然后米勒给了他一巴掌。

毒蛇坐在椅子上。好一会才清醒过来。他仍觉得没有力气，脖子以下的肌肉像是完全失去控制，米勒那一下让他下颌骨上像被蚂蚁啃过。米勒坐在对面阴沉沉地看着他：“醒了？”

“旧金山……警察。”毒蛇吃力地吐出几个词，差点咬到自己舌头。

米勒没理他。恼怒地在电脑上敲字，自言自语：“早晚杀了他……他以为这是什么，另一场交易？”他瞥了一眼毒蛇，眼神愤怒，很快化为冷漠。毒蛇熟悉那种眼神。有些人眼里仿生人不过是一滩捏在一起的细胞。一只跳蚤都要比他更可取。

米勒不再看他，专心在电脑上处理什么，并开始用几个硬盘备份。毒蛇努力重新让自己的肌肉工作起来。他的枪就在腰后。米勒比他矮，而且现在他看出来了，对方右手是义肢，不知道是否强化过。随后米勒打了个电话，告诉前台她可以下班了，然后又转身去了套间里面拿东西。毒蛇觉得自己已经可以移动手臂了，感谢罗森公司关于抗药的设计。他乘米勒不在，动了一下，确定可以艰难地掏枪，然后恢复之前的姿势。

米勒从房间出来，似乎打算不管他直接离开。他经过毒蛇的那一瞬间毒蛇从椅子上跳起来，顺势把米勒扑在地上，米勒的眼镜飞出去弄出一连串声响。毒蛇掏出枪，喘着气说：“旧金山警察，你因为袭警被逮捕了。”

出乎意料，米勒配合地双手交错在脑后。毒蛇第一时间想去搜他的口袋，他之前看到米勒把他的传输器放进了口袋里。他移动僵硬的躯体想转移重心。米勒说：“你按到我屁股了。”

毒蛇怔了一下。米勒说这话的时候侧着抬了一下头。他看到米勒墨镜下盖着的眼睛。那张脸。他贴近的时候带着笑容，有点像个嬉皮，什么都不在乎，但从内自外地散发着一种活力。他的金发扫过他的脸颊，痒痒的。他是个真人，毒蛇很肯定，现在他认出他了。米勒比他记忆中要年长许多，眼睛是不太正常的乳蓝色。他不知道自己为什么之前没有丝毫反应。

这时候米勒猛地窜起来反手制住他拿枪的那只手，用枪托对着他额头狠狠地磕了一下。毒蛇倒在地上，头疼得想吐。他蜷缩在地，模糊地看到米勒站起来，拿起他的手提箱，戴上墨镜。他在那里站了一会，把毒蛇翻过来。毒蛇痛苦地抽搐了一下。米勒俯视着他好一会，把枪收走了。

“你可以选择跟我走，但得乖乖听话。或者留在这里。过一会联邦的人会来，”米勒急促地说，“你在他们眼里跟一块垃圾没什么两样，估计他们会把你处理掉。听着，这是一个局，不过跟你没关系。你连饵都算不上。等一会你会发现你的身份会被禁用，旧金山警局早把你卖了。”

毒蛇的思维嗡嗡作响，他隐隐觉得是角的问题，对米勒的话只是点头。米勒也看出他有些不对劲，往他腰后注射了一针，然后贴了个什么金属的东西上去。他警告到，这是防护措施，别想轻举妄动。毒蛇点头。他晕头转向地被米勒拖到地下停车场，塞进副驾驶座位。

米勒在车里熟练地把自己的手卸了下来，然后用什么扫描了一下毒蛇。之后他又卷起裤子，毒蛇吃惊地发现原来他的一条小腿也是义肢。米勒把他好的义肢卸下来，打包塞进一个车后的大箱子里，又拿出拐杖和一副老旧的义肢装上。

北区离墙边缘很近，米勒驾车不久就来到一个毒蛇认为并不在官方记录内的出入口。那里看上去是个贴墙的普通商业建筑，直到米勒把车开了进去。里头也像个小关口一样，有人负责盘查身份，一些人在排队。米勒是这里的熟人。他连证件都没出示，只是问候了几句，那些人就放了他过去。毒蛇发现自动导航显示他们正在往旧金山走。

米勒之前问候别人的时候挂了一副商业的笑脸，跟广告片里的一模一样，现在他恢复了紧绷的表情，嘴里叼着一根没点的烟。他转头扫了一眼毒蛇，问他是不是头上那玩意的问题，然后问他知道些什么。

“我有个模板，是吗？”毒蛇问。

“对。”米勒简短地回答。

“他还活着么？”

“不知道。”

米勒很长一段时间没说话。毒蛇查了一下自己的通讯装置，发现跟米勒说的一样，他的身份已经无法登入警方的系统了。

“听着，我觉得你讲道理，现在我问你几个很重要的问题，你回答我，然后我会跟你讲点事情。我还不打算害你。”米勒疲惫地说：“第一，你记得的出厂时间是什么时候？第二，谁是你的最高权限人？第三，旧金山警局给你做过什么改造？”

“我两年前开始工作。没有设置权限人，按照明细我的最高权限机构应该是罗森公司。手是工伤，完全修复很耗时间，也很贵，所以直接换了机械义肢。其余应该没了。”

“把眼罩摘下来。”

毒蛇按他说的做。米勒点上烟，开了换气。他神色飘忽，不知道是不是尼古丁作用。

“你的出厂时间是十五年前。”米勒说。他把烟灰抖到车里的烟灰缸内。“叛乱那年。那年我跟大首领一起参与了那件事。”他说得语气仿佛那只是一场公差。“你的模板就是那个人。全球通缉的恐怖分子，脸长得还不错。之后你清楚，历史书上有写，叛乱失败了。他背叛了我。我们闹掰之后我本来打算移民，最后放弃了。”

毒蛇看着烟灰从米勒指尖落下，一点尘埃落到烟灰缸外沿，由热转冷。米勒继续说：“……你已经被做出来，但那时候很乱，我要安排新身份。无界之师的一部分被罗森并购，很多人也藉此洗清关系。我让他们把你重置，公司却说你被政府带走销毁了。现在有人觉得你能在我这换到点什么。”他冷笑了一下。

“我是个警察。”毒蛇说。

“那是设定。”米勒说。“这又不是你决定的，还是你觉得你有任何决定权？”他露出一个自己在犯蠢的表情，把烟掐了。“看起来你还有点智能，”他自言自语，“……对，应该是型号问题，那年他们还能做通得过标准性格测试的玩意，现在困难多了。”

毒蛇思考那个信号发射器是否失败了。寂静如果没有在规定时间内收到他的信号会如何？还是米勒说的是实话，这个任务是个幌子，只不过是引人入局的圈套。他的头疼没那么厉害了，肌肉僵硬也在缓解。身体安定下来之后那些记忆又回来了，比之前更清晰。年轻的金发男人指尖贴着他的脖子，他笑着问，你还好吗？我去拿水来。如果你总是仰着头晒太阳就应该带一副墨镜。

飞车无声地进行了一次加速。毒蛇扭头看着米勒。对方还带着墨镜，看上去像是新款式。他露出的那节手很白，肌肉结实。

“如果我对你没什么用处，你不应该带着我。”毒蛇说。

“你这张脸被打烂了可惜。”米勒很快回答，像是早有准备。他设置了一下航线之后转过来，干脆利落地把毒蛇的义肢给卸了。“不过现在看上去也有些破破烂烂的。”

毒蛇眨了一下眼睛，他感到某种苦涩的情绪。米勒要求罗森公司建造的那个完美复制品现在瑕疵斑斑，但他有钱的话可以要求修复重置，或许他正要这么干——他的警员身份已被消除，他的权限人应该变回罗森公司，或者米勒。他下意识地认为米勒没在说谎，毕竟记忆片段感觉是真实的，他喜欢的那部分真实。

米勒盯着毒蛇，观察毒蛇的表情，他的表情突然变得很奇怪，他僵在那里，伸手摸了一下毒蛇的右眼皮。毒蛇下意识地后仰，闭上眼睛。米勒的手指是热的，所有人的都是，奇怪的是只有他的感觉不一样。他近乎感到自己被设定的内循环系统开始紊乱。

“你的表情一直这么蠢吗？”米勒问。他把手缩回去，不打算让毒蛇回答，很快又说：“我进城没关系，但是带着你需要一些特殊手段。”说完毒蛇还没反应过来，他又给毒蛇扎了一针，这次药性更强。毒蛇没来得及抵抗就陷入昏睡中。

毒蛇醒来的时候他们正在旧金山海湾大道上堵车。米勒在电脑上处理着什么，对醒来的毒蛇没什么反应。毒蛇昏昏沉沉地爬起来，发现自己不在副驾，而是在车后座躺着，基本处于一丝不挂的状态，除了脖子上多了的皮项圈外。

“你的衣服在这。”米勒从前座扔了两件衣服来，不是毒蛇之前穿的那套。毒蛇此刻也没什么选择，套上了它们。“旧金山警局穷成这样，你那腹部的伤口不给你用封闭喷雾搞一下，害得我被人以为是虐待狂。”

毒蛇弓着腰走到副驾座上。他看着窗外的街景，熟悉的光污染和失去体积感的建筑，头一次觉得它们背后隐藏着陌生的东西。他试图解开脖子上的项圈，尝试了很久无果。那玩意绝对不是皮的。

米勒则在一边饶有兴趣地看他尝试，最后他打了个手势让毒蛇把手拿下来，他自己在项圈中心按了一下，项圈立即开了。毒蛇无语，米勒或许真的有虐待倾向。后者把那解开的项圈丢给毒蛇：“很贵，别弄坏了。”他看毒蛇在检查那个项圈。“给仿生人情妇用的，里面的信号对你没效果。”

“那是违法的。”

“是啊，”米勒讽刺地回答，“试着管住人的性器官吧，它独立思考能力很强。”他又翻出一个小喷雾给毒蛇让他把腹部的那个伤口喷一下。毒蛇用了一点，把它还给米勒，米勒没接。

“你是个走私犯。”

“跟搞移民差不多，我向来喜欢传统生意。”米勒假笑。把性产业用的仿生人走私进城像是他的老把戏。“现在把你的身份权限全部换成我的，跟个合格情妇那样，好吗？我不喜欢冒险。”他掏出一个身份识别装置，盯紧毒蛇，直到他把个人电脑和移动终端的登陆身份全改了。

显示器上的验证信息显示着，本·麦克唐纳德的附属财产，拥有二级权限，可支配财务余额，五千元。五千元大概是毒蛇两个月的工资，而他还要花九成在房租、食物、医保没覆盖的部分。艾默里奇说过这次完事之后会有一笔奖金，还有假期。他当时的表情很怪。他参与了这件事。那么到底有多少是实话？之前他说现在自己地盘上解决，联邦却很快去了圣何塞那里。罗森公司呢？

这时候，毒蛇的肚子忽然响起来。毒蛇尴尬地僵在座位里。现在已经晚上八点多，而他一天之内只摄入了一根蛋白条和一杯加了蔗糖的酒精。米勒看上去也很吃惊。他忽然笑起来，这次是真笑，换了手动驾驶拐入第十五小街，在一家便利店门口停下来。

毒蛇一动不动。米勒没好气地催促道：“快下车，然后扶我出去。”毒蛇立即下去，拐到米勒那边，先把他的拐杖拿出来。他要扶米勒的时候对方推了他一下，自己握住拐杖流程地钻出了车子。米勒一瘸一拐地走向便利店，毒蛇跟在后面，像那种残疾人会雇佣的护工或是保镖。

米勒在食品货架上挑挑拣拣，一副很勉强的样子弄了三个三明治和两杯功能饮料。他问毒蛇是能吃东西的那种还是混合动力的。毒蛇回答他需要进食。米勒把两个三明治和一瓶饮料丢给毒蛇，他们站在靠墙的吧台上把三明治拆开来吃。毒蛇吃得比较快，他吃完两个的功夫米勒差不多吃完他那个。

“味道有这么好？”

“不清楚。我通常只吃蛋白质条。”

米勒露出个厌恶的表情，把垃圾留在桌上，毒蛇帮他扔了。他们走出便利店，但是没有走回车上。米勒沿着街走，不远处就是一座封闭小区的入口。现在这条街上没什么人，米勒开着自己手腕上的个人电脑搞定了门禁，示意毒蛇进去。这算是个高级社区，毒蛇判断。他们在二十层以上，这里还有个小花园。米勒像是很熟似的，找到电梯进去。

毒蛇怀疑地审视着四周。米勒说：“我只是来拜访老朋友。”这次毒蛇离米勒很近，看得清米勒墨镜之下的眼睛。他之前匆匆看了一眼，现在确定了。米勒带的是功能性眼镜，他的眼睛是混浊的，像带过他的虹膜假体一样。毒蛇想到他自己的那条蛇，它的眼睛是金色的，瞳孔眯成一条细线。他不知道蛇的设置是怎样的，如同他不清楚米勒的想法。人不需要任何设置，他们比那复杂得多，而且他们的残缺并不会让他们显得低劣。一股渴求从毒蛇内部升起。他不舒服地转移了一下重心。米勒看了他一眼。电梯到了。


	2. 两个碟子

米勒先出了电梯，沿着面前的走廊笔直向前走。地下铺着深红色的地毯，走廊的灯做成战前风格，顶上有铁艺，灯光微黄。走廊有两人多那么宽，接近旧金山警局办公楼的那种宽度。毒蛇晃了一下手。他对自己空荡荡的左臂习惯得很快，有时晚上在家他也是不佩戴义肢的。

米勒的拐杖在地毯上压出一个又一个浅浅的印记。他走到一间没贴任何东西的门前，翻出手腕上的个人电脑接入一个小显示板，把它贴到猫眼那里。他手腕传出标准播音员似的男声：“您好，您的包裹需要签收。”

过了大概几分钟，门内响起脚步声。有人抱怨：“什么，现在？”他刚开了一条门缝，米勒以一种惊人的速度把拐杖插了进去，然后用他装着金属支架的那条腿踹了一脚门。门后的人遭受重击，叫着往后退。毒蛇有阻止这一切发生的欲望，但他没动。米勒进去，从大衣内掏出枪。毒蛇跟在他身后关了门。

艾默里奇狼狈地歪在沙发上，似乎想把自己整个埋进去。米勒的枪口指着他。艾默里奇望向毒蛇，露出个求助的眼神。他似乎并不诧异毒蛇会跟着米勒。他正了一下眼镜，没敢理头发：“别这么激动，米勒。我们可以坐下来好好谈。”

“别说得我们像朋友一样，艾默里奇。”米勒向前一步。“你早该想到这天。”米勒熟练快速地上了膛，那是把老的机械手枪，起码是二十年前的款式。

艾默里奇的下嘴唇抖得像雨中的塑料布：“……老天，你、你可以把它先放下吗？那玩意可不如现在的安全。”他又哆嗦着嘟囔了几句，直到枪口离他的脑袋只有三个拳头的距离。他大叫了一声，带点愤怒，大半是恐惧。米勒不为所动。毒蛇看出来他真的会扣扳机，毫不犹豫。通常人类有种叫共情的美德会阻止他们那么干，但更多时候它只能臣服于更多内部机制之下。

“是塞弗！”他尖叫，声音又尖又脆。毒蛇从来没听过艾默里奇那么说话。他总是坐在办公室里，一副胜券在握的样子，安排人东奔西走。他承认这副景象有入选‘每周滑稽’的潜质。

“啊，只是塞弗吗？”米勒问。

“真的……真的。”艾默里奇用力闭了一下眼睛，想把自己从这场梦里唤醒似的。“……我已经两年没见过他了，我发誓！他现在在罗森里面。所有联络都是单向的。我也只在这里五年，你可以去查。我说的都是真的。”

米勒似乎信了，他把枪口降低了一点，随后抡起拐杖很重地抽了一下艾默里奇的腰。助步器爆出损坏的细微摩擦声。艾默里奇大叫了一下，抬起手：“啊——真的，米勒。我是受害人，我是被勒索的。”米勒又给了他一下，这次更靠上，毒蛇隐约听到熟悉的骨折声。

艾默里奇断断续续地喘了一阵：“求你了。我是被勒索的。”他反反复复地重复道。他说之前这次任务本该是寂静负责，她应该直接把米勒带来，不管用什么手段，直到艾默里奇收到一份勒索信，里面有些重磅新闻，要求他让毒蛇顶替寂静去找米勒。地址都是塞弗提供的，他交代到，塞弗在联邦里影响力很大。

“……我连货品是什么都不清楚！”艾默里奇痛得哆嗦成一团，看上去可怜极了。他的眼镜从脸上掉下，落在沙发上，夹在他的助步器和软垫形成的缝隙里。

米勒翻了一下枪：“你还是警长。你玩过这玩意吗？好像没有。不过你喜欢让人拿着你的玩具到处跑。我不喜欢这样对话，本来也不需要这样的……你瞧，山猫让人觉得这是我跟他的事，你不该参合进来。”他拿着枪的手垂下，像是个已经得到了满意价格的商人。

艾默里奇肉眼可见地松了一口气，他看向毒蛇，嘴蠕动了一下，似乎要对他说什么。米勒这时忽然举起枪指向艾默里奇，后者的表情凝固在一种可笑的、介于恐惧和放松之间的模样。他试图躲避，猛地弹了起来，又戏剧性地倒回沙发上，四肢大开。

“玩笑永远玩不厌。”米勒说。他把枪收起来，里面装的是麻醉弹。他看向毒蛇：“刚刚你没有阻止我的意思？”

毒蛇摇头。米勒还审视着他，想挖出更多东西。他说：“我已经失去了警察的身份。”而且我之前吃了你的东西，他想。

“缺乏共情，我想到了，”米勒说，“别忘了这个。”他指了指毒蛇腰部那个‘保险装置’。说完他拄着拐杖，走到沙发边坐下，有些嫌恶地把艾默里奇的脚挪开，又不得不把他的手搬近点好操作对方的私人电脑。

毒蛇沉默地贴着墙站着。他看米勒从怀里拿出一个小圆盘来，接入信号发射装置。那似乎都是些古董，跟他的枪差不多。米勒表情阴沉，踌躇许久才摁开了那个信号发射装置的按钮。小圆盘上闪出绿光，过了一秒暗下去。米勒把那些东西塞进艾默里奇的衣服里，并把对方的手放回小腹上。

“帮我看看他有没有什么好酒，要冰着的。”米勒对毒蛇命令道。

毒蛇走向艾默里奇的厨房。他曾经上司的公寓大概有他的那间三倍大，客厅连着开放式厨房，中间以一个吧台隔断，上面还摆着花。毒蛇经过的时候闻到一股近似热带水果的花香气，月季花瓣在射灯下近乎透明，花瓣尖被染成粉橘色，似乎刚刚被折下不久，仍娇艳欲滴。这种仿真花想必价格不菲。

艾默里奇的厨房冰箱是传统的那种大立柜，浅灰色，上面贴着一些便签条和照片。有一张是一位短发女子抱着小孩。艾默里奇有个儿子。毒蛇扫了那张照片一眼，并没有加重他的不安感。米勒说得对——缺乏共情，但他并非完全没有相关的设定。他想他可以在某种条件下通过沃伊特·坎普夫测试，在卧底任务的时候人们也从没法发觉过他的身份，只有他在执行抓捕确认的时候会报出自己的警号和身份，得到一些不可置信和恶心的表情。

冰箱里有几瓶开过的酒。毒蛇一个个读出来问米勒。米勒回答他不在乎。毒蛇就拿了最靠门内的一瓶，上面有个灰色的塞子，看上去价格不菲，值他半个月工资的那种。

米勒说：“走。”他接过毒蛇递来的酒瓶，站起来，左手有力地夹住他的拐杖。他的背有些弯曲，风衣紧绷着，拐杖头无声地陷入地毯内。

他们一起坐上电梯。毒蛇站在米勒左边，一动不动，眼睛平视前方，那种似乎是入迷又显得无所谓的模样。他的角把四周的光亮吸入，露出粗糙的金属质地，棱角不太锋利。一条仍泛着红色的疤从那里延伸下去一寸，缝口整齐，把之前翻出的皮肉连回去。眼眶下的阴影斜插入颧骨，再向下是一片修建整齐的胡子。

他的嘴唇真的很像，米勒想，近乎一模一样。其他地方并非如此。他想到很久之前向他介绍的人建议他把身高调高点，‘适合干体力活，您要去的米格高区域正适用’。他想笑，已经过去那么久了，十五年？他看到这张脸的时候十五年间的记忆从他脑海里飞了出去，他引以为豪的大办公桌、舒适的床垫、维加斯淘来的古董收藏……他已经忘了自己把那黄领巾丢去哪儿了。他原先有好几条的。他应该就此打住，大脑这么想，止损措施却做得太晚。那个仿生人在把他撞倒的时候，他看清了他的脸，真正看清了。他产生了共情。那玩意太像人了，这不能全怪他，这本就是他原先的使命——代替一个存在过的人。之后他没法收手。

“你有住的地方吗？”米勒捏了一下瓶子问。冰凉的颈口已经结了一层凉飕飕的水珠，顺着他的指骨往下流。

毒蛇回答有。米勒让他提供住址。他们开车过去。车从高级社区的后巷窜出来，旧金山的天街大道像只调皮的猎食动物一样猛地蹦出，各种广告铺天盖地地刺激感官，廉价霓虹灯和昂贵的大型三维投影在他们顶上掠过。之前在艾默里奇公寓发生的事已经翻了篇，现在下一集正要开始，快节奏的城市对毒蛇这么说。毒蛇头一次观察这些东西，并读出某种意义，毕竟不是他在开车。

他们到达地点，上楼的时候走廊里有几个嬉皮在做涂鸦。他们瞧见毒蛇和米勒，自觉躲到阴影里。毒蛇不晓得米勒对陌生人有这么大的权威。如果是他自己来，嬉皮对他采取置之不理的态度，次日在同一地方出现关于生殖器和警徽的创作。那拐杖捣在地砖上的声音听起来确实很严厉，像鲜少拉响的警笛，一会靠近，一会渐渐走远。毒蛇安静地缀在拐杖声后面，提着米勒的两个大箱子。他想他应该紧张的，米勒是他住所的第一个客人，但已经迟了。他开了门，米勒走进去，意味不明地吐了口气，让他把箱子放下，然后说他要去洗手间一趟。

米勒去洗手间的功夫毒蛇走向他的衣柜，打开，蛇还在老地方，苍蝇已经没了。它盯着毒蛇，眼珠滚动，似乎在谴责：“你可比之前晚回来几小时。”毒蛇不清楚怎么跟蛇解释。电子宠物真的有内置类似的回路么？他检查了一次恒温箱，似乎要加水了，他去厨房接了一点。食物早上已经喂过，无须再喂。蛇是很自我节能的动物。人类消失之后它们还能靠自己活很久，只需要一点食物、热和水。

它马上有会回到无主状态，毒蛇想。他已经自我解除了这种权利。头一次他不清楚明天的事和日程，没有任务、工作，处于违法状态，家里有个身份违法的人在他的厕所——这个屋子是否还算是他的还有所存疑，月结的房租倒是已经清了，再要结算得十八号。

厕所门一响。米勒出来，换回他之前的那种昂贵的义肢。他只穿着一件背心和衬衫，领口敞着，没戴手套。这样还是看得出义肢和人类血肉的区别。米勒如释重负似得坐下，似乎正准备开那瓶酒，忽然看到毒蛇和他的恒温箱。他问：“那是什么，蛇，你的宠物？”

毒蛇点头。他侧了一下身体让米勒看清楚恒温箱里面的情景。这应该是一条无主的蛇，不过他没反对米勒。他转头之后觉得有什么不太对劲。蛇还维持着一个姿势，那种谴责的眼神，头微微向上伸着——一动不动。

米勒仔细观察一会：“它坏了。你没法入手这玩意，上任房客扔下的？”

“它之前一直很好。”毒蛇回答。这种情况之前发生过。他做好了准备，为此还看过几本相关书籍。他把恒温箱打开，从箱底扣出接线，然后小心翼翼地用他的右手把蛇托出来。蛇的鳞片凉凉的，像他自己的左手。若是平时它早该表示表示了，此刻它仍一动不动。他仔细从蛇的尾部，尾部下方的一小块鳞片附近，找到了接口，就他的指头尖那么大，然后把接线接进去。私人电脑连上恒温箱的蓝牙，他从数据包里找到蛇的设置，开始手动检测。这不难，任何一个会开枪的人都能做到。蛇突然动弹了一下。毒蛇把接线断开。它猛地咬了一口毒蛇的手指，窜回恒温箱的树干里。

米勒古怪地观察毒蛇做完这一切，酒一口都没动。他问，这就完了？毒蛇把箱子放回衣柜角落。如果蛇运气好，下一任房客发现它的时候它会知道的。米勒在他背后问：“你不喂它么？”

“早上已经喂过。”

“有什么？”

“电子苍蝇。”

“蛇不吃苍蝇……我也搞不清楚，起码这种不吃。”

毒蛇看着米勒，好像他刚刚嘴里吐出了一串乱码。米勒解释：“蛇吃动物……比如青蛙、鸟什么的，有的蛇吃蛋，大的那种蛇甚至能吃下一整只鸡。总之苍蝇不在食谱里，我想变色龙大概吃。这玩意坏了。”他清楚毒蛇没法把宠物送去维修店。

“这只吃。”毒蛇说。“它没坏，而且自己能活很久。”

米勒张了张嘴，又闭上，他问：“你要带着它么？”

“不，它属于这间屋子。”

“这件事完了之后，不久之后，你觉得我应该让你休眠吗？”米勒故意问。

毒蛇过了很久都没有说话。他看着米勒，直到米勒意识到沉默就是他的回答。米勒不清楚罗森公司是怎么做到的。他知道大首领真正的计划是比邻星之后只见过他一次，他们之间同样陷入沉默。他说：“希望你的伤好点了，卡兹。”

那不是一道小口子。米勒丢了大概十五磅重以上的肢体部位。米勒的舌头如同经历着病理性肿大，梗在喉咙中间。他希望所有的痛苦十倍付诸于对方身上，或者干脆死在那场爆炸里，但他活了下来，渐渐接受他被另一个人背叛的事实。他们是彼此的另一半并非完全是他的一厢情愿，约翰的魅力加上他的才能，他们本能成就一番未来，只不过大首领改了主意。他想到抛下一切离开，像所有对地球失望的移民那样。他想到制作一个安慰，又半途放弃。那是犯法的，他让罗森用了最新的神经接驳技术，他想要一个’真人‘，另一个版本的约翰。最后这些他抛弃的东西追上他，从瑟罗对他的嘱托开始阴魂不散。那些他没还清的债务……

“我不会休眠你，”米勒说，“只是说笑。我累了，今天我干了很多事。我现在想喝酒，借你的床睡一觉。明天之后我们会离开旧金山，你肯定猜到了，很久都不会回来，或许再也不会回来。你去拿个杯子，我要对着瓶子喝。这之间让我，或者你，想想你该怎么办。”

“我想在杯子里加糖。”

“那是你的事。”

于是毒蛇拿来了杯子，他在里面放了一块那种廉价白色方糖块，用糖分压紧的那种。米勒给了他半杯，自己坐在床上直接对着瓶口喝。毒蛇发现这种酒液是浅红色的，像稀释血液。他尝了一口，糖没融。摇几下，甜味增加，酒精冲人的味道依旧，里面还有一股水果和木头的味道。米勒问他为什么像验毒那样抿，反正他都拿着圆口杯子喝这昂贵东西。米勒坐在床上，毒蛇坐在地上。屋外霓虹灯下建筑、管道和招牌形成的影子弯弯曲曲地在他们中间形成一条窄地图。

“把窗户关上。”米勒说。

“帕兹，把窗户关上。”

家用智能的声音响起：“如你所愿。”窗户的不透光图层翻上来，室内顶灯似乎亮了一点。

“为什么从来没人发现？”米勒问。“你也是坏的，你不明白吗？在艾默里奇那里你没阻止我，甚至在那之前你没完全服从他们给你的指令。谁在幕后操手不重要，你只需完成就对了，哪怕是当一个牺牲品。你没有那种内置，不必给你做脑部手术才发现，这挺明显的。”

毒蛇不清楚这件事。他对仿生人的历史和其余仅仅知道个大概，就像人类自己也没搞明白为什么来，来这里干什么，又到哪里去一样。他说：“我不清楚。基线测试我总能通过。”过了一会他补充道：“没人注意一个警用仿生人。如果我坏了我会负责自己，直到公司认为我必须检修。这是我来的使命……直到休眠。”酒精开始制造一种暖烘烘的感觉。毒蛇觉得地面渐渐地变软，正在下陷。他不常这样跟人聊天。人在酒吧会干这种事，没有目的性，嘴巴一张一合，之后人会感觉很好。

“艾默里奇和山猫在给你打掩护。”米勒说。他提到一个陌生的名字，没解释。一些头发从他头上掉下来，他抬起手把它们顺到耳后。这姿势毒蛇很熟悉。米勒坐在木头椅上，读着什么，把头发往后顺，有时耳朵上别着一支笔。

他看着米勒，目不转睛，自己都没意识到。米勒突然问：“你会伤害我吗？”

毒蛇摇头。米勒紧接着追问：“那你想做什么呢？”他把酒瓶放下，身体压低看向毒蛇。毒蛇准备解释之前的一些记忆在作怪，他张嘴，米勒冰冷的义肢按住他的肩膀，他的嘴唇贴到毒蛇的嘴唇上。米勒的呼吸都带着酒味，但他的嘴唇味道更涩，那种发酵产生的味道，没加糖。如果我们什么都要解释，那有什么意思呢？米勒贴着毒蛇的脸说。他摘掉自己的墨镜，露出一双正在老去的漂亮眼睛。毒蛇发现那跟他记忆中的实在有些差别——设定的记忆和一点皱纹都没有的明亮蓝色眼珠。

“这里真是太小了。”米勒说着，从床上滑下来，像条蛇。他骑在毒蛇身上，毒蛇不自觉地后仰，头近乎要撞到他的衣柜。米勒的臀部在他的胯部摩擦着。他的胸膛在毒蛇眼前晃动，领口露出的皮肤非常白。毒蛇突然想到他是混血。他也不明白那具体的意义，只是从词语联想到米勒的皮肤，他身上传来的热度和那种气味。他看向米勒，想要询问他。将要发生的事似乎曾发生过，那些梦里的片段，但它们跟现实是两码事。

米勒没打算回答他。他把衬衫扣子都解开，露出里面的圆领背心。他很强壮，肌肉在一层灰色的棉布下展露出形状。一个类似弹孔的伤痕从圆领背心的边缘露出来。毒蛇盯着那里。广告片里的火山风光有段跟那很像，圆圆的、陷下去的一个坑。

“在看什么，这个？”米勒把衬衫脱了，拉下自己背心的领口。那个疤在他左胸靠上的位置，不知道为什么没打穿他的心脏。他又离毒蛇很近，低声问，你想摸摸吗？他只差一点碰到毒蛇的嘴唇，侧着脸那么看着他。毒蛇点头。他伸出自己右手，食指正好搁在那个小坑的中心。米勒的心脏搏动着。那是个自发器官，没法被控制，自己遵循简单有效的编程指令。米勒把他的手放在毒蛇的手上，他的那只真手。

毒蛇像是突然明白了。他看向米勒下腹，米勒穿着一件卡其色西裤，没系腰带，他也没有。他看到米勒那里鼓出来了一块。米勒勃起了。他没有。事实上他还真正产生过对什么人的强烈性欲。米勒看出来这点，耸了耸肩，把毒蛇的裤子扒下去一段，他自己也脱了。

他还维持着之前的姿势，骑在毒蛇身上。这回他往前挪了几寸，用他弧度优美的仿生义肢握住他们俩的性器，轻轻揉动，并随着那个韵律磨蹭，操着他自己的虎口。米勒的义肢是均匀的粉白色，没有体毛、疤痕或者茧，温度较低，比肉体坚硬。那只手托着毒蛇的阴茎就像为此而设计的性爱器械，而米勒的勃起也不停地擦过他的性器底部，毒蛇正在适应这种新触感，很快他们的下身就有些湿漉漉的了。毒蛇的阴茎也硬起来，像米勒的那样。

那双浑浊的眼睛此刻看起来亮极了。米勒舔了一下下嘴唇。他抱怨了一句，什么都得我来，这就是为什么我不跟处子睡。他在指头上攒了点他们下腹的粘液，又把酒瓶拿来，把残酒倒在毒蛇胯间。毒蛇抖了一下，米勒撑住他的大腿，然后插了一根手指进去。你真紧，他说，把腰抬起来，这里的肌肉放松。毒蛇试图照办。米勒塞了三根指头在他屁股里，一点没动他的阴茎。毒蛇开始怀念之前那种酸麻的感觉，现在他得分心把腰抬高，这个动作很吃力，但他的耐力很好。

米勒花了一段时间用指头把毒蛇的入口弄得湿软。他指头抽出来的时候那里还没完全合上。毒蛇露出个有点迷茫的眼神，然后米勒把他的阴茎插了进去。毒蛇想到他之前做的手术，医生拿镊子从他腹腔掏出弹片。米勒托着他的臀部，看上去聚精会神。肠道被撑开发出点黏滑的声音。他推到底之后抬起头看向毒蛇：“瞧，这也不是很难的一件事。”

之后他的指头在毒蛇的大腿内侧打圈，就是不像之前那样直接套弄毒蛇的勃起。毒蛇从喉咙里发出一声艰难的呼吸声。米勒对自己笑了一下，把毒蛇的上衣推上去，开始玩他的乳头。那一块褶皱的凸起很快也硬起来。毒蛇像是受不了米勒在他身上变得各种戏法，拉住米勒的手。他皱眉时看起来有几分意思，眼眶中显出冷酷的阴影，米勒忍不住往里顶了一下，看着那张脸后仰，露出喉咙和绷紧的筋。

毒蛇的阴茎还硬着，并一直维持那个状态。米勒时不时抚慰一下他的囊袋。金发的走私犯提醒仿生人：“你个子太大了……你得配合我，把腰抬高点。这样我们都会快活。”他一次次抚过毒蛇紧绷的大腿肌肉，那里温度很高并还在持续上升。直到毒蛇摆出一个他满意的姿势，他才变着角度插进去，让毒蛇的小腹重重起伏，他清楚一个人快前列腺高潮的样子。毒蛇毫无准备。他意识到自己嘴角湿湿的，抬手去擦，那时下腹的酸胀感忽然累计到某个临界点，他的拇指晃了好几下，回过神来看到自己的小腹也湿了。米勒温和地拍了一下他的屁股：“放松点。你射了，之后可能会觉得有点难受。”

毒蛇看着自己小腹上的浊液。另一个人的阴茎插在他体内的感觉变得更清晰，那种被填满的肿胀感。他用指头刮了一点自己的精液，尝了一下，是咸的，介于眼泪和血之间的体液。米勒问他那是什么味道，他没回答。他之后有点疲惫地问米勒能否换个姿势，他的小腿还在抖。一只胳膊已经没法很好的维持平衡了。“好的。”米勒回答。他完全躺倒地上，面朝着毒蛇背后，让毒蛇侧过去。这个姿势米勒的阴茎没有之间插得那么深，但总蹭到一个让毒蛇发麻的位置。

米勒搂着毒蛇，他把头伸到毒蛇的颈后，咬了一下毒蛇的脖子。毒蛇低声喘息。他听见米勒说，你尝起来好像活的。说完他笑了，呼吸喷在他刚刚留下齿痕的地方。他柔软的嘴唇贴上来。他说，仿生人养不活活物，有人试过，你觉得是为什么？他又说，语气像是开玩笑，养一条真蛇吧，活着的那种，从西尼目录上选一只，我觉得你会是个很好的主人。我确实活着，毒蛇意识到，在介于人和非人之间的狭窄领域内。米勒在用他记忆里的那种模式跟他上床。人操仿生人情妇只是在使用工具解决情欲，或者是夹杂有自恋情绪的宣泄行为。米勒的手透过棉衬衫的褶皱揉着他的截肢处，毒蛇低声叫米勒的名字。

你太敏感了，米勒低声说，摸哪里都缩得这么紧。毒蛇问：“这是好事还是坏事？”米勒回答，看情况。他揉了一下毒蛇的尾椎骨，舒服地叹了一口气，然后开始有节奏地揉毒蛇臀部紧实的肌肉，直到那里发红。

“真够色情的。”米勒看向那里，自己承认。他扶着自己的阴茎，分开毒蛇的屁股再次插了进去。毒蛇已经再次勃起了。他的阴茎在胯间随着米勒的插入而晃动。米勒叫毒蛇自己手淫。毒蛇依照他之前的做法，用手包住龟头，然后操自己的虎口。他自己的手比米勒的义肢柔软，与之前的体验有差距。他自己都不理解自己发出的那些无意义的声音，米勒倒像是听懂了，借了他一只手，上面沾着从他肛口流出的液体。

第二次高潮较第一次更柔软些，像调低一档的淋浴水流。毒蛇听见自己粗重的呼吸声，胸口起伏弧度很大。第二次射精的时候他同样没法控制自己把精液弄到地上。米勒抽出来射在他体外。他用义肢把毒蛇从地上拉起来，他的掌心温暖，金属内核已经被捂热了。

走私犯熟门熟路地开始事后清理，他用一块湿抹布和一点纸巾解决完一切，霸占了毒蛇的床。毒蛇分到了一点位置，穿着平角裤躺在上面。米勒的手不老实地摸着毒蛇后腰上自己植入的那个‘后备措施’。毒蛇按住他的手。米勒发出不满的嗤笑声，把手往下探，这下毒蛇有些僵住，他又把手缩回去。

“我让帕兹关灯？”毒蛇问。

“等等。”米勒从床上翻起来，走到他的箱子边检查了一次什么，确保东西都在之后才回到床上来。毒蛇注意到他回来的时候拿着一把枪和一个小圆盘。米勒把枪放在床头，圆盘则塞在枕头底下。“只是后备措施，”他露出个招牌假笑，“我就喜欢这么睡。有时候我会梦到它转了个面，走火了……那也没什么。我们为什么还在这呢，难道只是为了遭受折磨？”

毒蛇完全不明白米勒突乎其然的这句话。米勒说：“别在意，事后的发散思维。这件事过后我是真的受够了……阿拉斯加听起来不错，我有熟人在哪里经营水分离企业，辐射尘值很低。不过可能不适合……那么还得是亚洲。”

“不适合什么？”

“孩子。”米勒虚弱地说。“或者青少年，我搞不清楚。总之我们明天要去接他，如果他跑得不快你就负责拎着他跑，之前我还在担心这件事。记得提醒我明早把你的义肢还给你。”

毒蛇思索了一阵，突然意识到：“他是那个货物。”

米勒险恶地盯着他，没说话。人口走私这一块在如今仍是热门行业，外环地区经常产生孤儿，原因各样，有那种专门的贩子定期巡逻外环孤儿院，然后把挑中的人带进城。毒蛇之前抓过几个这种人贩，有一个成功假释，至于那些孩子，毒蛇不知道他们最后去了哪里。

“我不会把他吃了，”米勒说，“你以为我想摊上这件事？我早就退休了，想过不被打扰的生活，养几只狗。他一个人在外面迟早会出事。瑟罗让我确保他们安全降落，我的活到那里就完了。但之后我还能撒手不管么？联邦的人想碾死他、塞弗不同派系的人都想把他弄到手，还有山猫……这一伙里他还算好的——那个孩子是个克隆人，这下你明白了？”

毒蛇的胃壁扭了一下。克隆人。这种技术理论上很早就可以施行，战后被严厉禁止。尤其是仿生人叛乱发生后，任何生物克隆沾边的实验室都被划归到政府名下，要么就被彻底捣毁，起码在地球、在美洲一块是这样。

“他是我的模板的克隆。”毒蛇说。

“他叫约翰，”米勒露出个半是缅怀，半是愤怒的表情，“斯内克。他也是一条蛇。有时候我觉得地球都绕着他公转，不过我有什么资格说这个？”

“他背叛了你。”

“没错。那时我爱着他，又有什么办法，你能理解吗？人有时候突然觉得自己的器官都不够用，一个人活不下去，世界上有他的另一半，合在一起他们才是完整的一个，而且有无穷的力量。仿生人是生来孤独的物种，你们对另一个仿生人的情感没有比对自己主人的多。”米勒顿了一下，转换了话题。“你知道我从来不跟仿生人睡么？这还是头一次。我想试试警察。之前这一款的要么恐同得要死要么没法接受做下面那个。”

“正常人不会这样接触仿生人。而且我已经不是警察了。”毒蛇没提起他模板的事，那肯定有影响。

“没哪个人正常。如果产生了共情，处理起来就麻烦得多。那些保姆型号只有最多五年的服役期，之后必须报废。跟小孩解释这点很麻烦，得确保他们树立所谓正确感念。你的警服还在柜子里面，没法带上有点可惜，我还没见你穿过。你瞧，我已经开始想着下次的事，而且我不喜欢联邦的人把你的头打烂。”米勒打了个哈欠。“叫你的智能关灯，然后设置明天六点的闹钟。”

毒蛇照办。室内完全暗下来。米勒的呼吸声浅浅地浮在空气里。毒蛇对着黑暗说：“我也不想伤害你。”

“你没这个权限。”米勒回答，他听起来还算满意，翻了个身，卷走了大半被子。毒蛇还醒着。他想到那个圆盘，跟他们留在艾默里奇那里的那只一模一样。米勒在说话的事后用了一次复数。他觉得不太舒服。米勒今天看起来无所不能，但他毕竟只是一个人，最多是一个非常有钱的商人。那似乎是必须做的事情——两个圆盘，两个克隆人。

毒蛇清楚联邦对此不会留手，对他这种有‘倾向’的仿生人也一样。死亡意味着他没法跟米勒去亚洲，或者阿拉斯加。如果米勒改了主意，把他休眠或者报废掉结局也差不多。人在死前会有非常强的求生欲，生命从他们恐惧的目光中蓬勃喷发出来，毒蛇试图寻觅这种情绪但是失败了。他只在黑暗中找到某种甜蜜的寂静，就像那次任务、爆炸，弹片被嵌在他头骨内，色彩和声音逐渐远去，只有一片容纳一切的黑暗，如同宇宙的缩影。每一个夜晚人都在接近死亡，毒蛇想，多么疲惫的一种生活。之后他睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美女含笑做1 我含泪做1


End file.
